The Secret Never Told Book 2
by dadofarloa
Summary: Kevin and Edd are off, running for their lives, or so they think. New secretes will be reveiled and new lessons to be learned. Which is more painful; The lie which is thought to be the truth or The truth which is thought to be a lie. Book 2 is a new twist from Book 1 and Book 3 will twist again. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON YOUR THOUGHTS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A chirp on Agent Bowman's (Sammy to us) phone, alerted him that everything was ready for us to head to the airport. As we turned into the private sector of the airport we noticed that security was indeed out in the open, and there were several vehicles parked by my jet. Special Agent Stewart had arraigned for Kevin's mom to meet us there, so we were able to say goodbye to her before we left. With tearful hugs and promises to call, we had to quickly board the plane to keep from being in the open too long. My Learjet Bombardier 75 may not be the biggest or the best, but it suits my need for travel. The only thing actually wrong with it is it's height inside doesn't not allow for my my six foot frame while standing, but everything else was able to customize for my long legs. Sammy, Kevin, and I will be the only passengers for this flight, so we will have to act as our own stewardess, but this was to allow a non stop flight with the weight we already had on board.

"When you went to visit your parents for vacation," said Kevin "I always thought you flew commercial. Would never have figured you to have your own private jet."

"Flying commercial alone as a child is not an easy thing to do." I responded "Now days they need to be escorted at all times either by a private escort, or by the airline or airport staff. Imagine trying to use the restroom and knowing that they have to find someone to go with you first. In essence you are never traveling alone, but with a hired babysitter, who does not have babysitting in their job description. My parents didn't what that for me, even if they wanted me to have a normal childhood, I just never knew the jets were mine until I grew older, it was just another way to travel to me."

The pilots told us everything was ready, so as owner of the aircraft, I went through the safety producers with my guest, as I was qualified to do, so the pilots could work on getting us airborne. We started moving across the airport and down the side of the runway, to position our self's for takeoff. Kevin was looking out the window the entire time and I was beginning to wonder if he have ever flown before. The first time for a new flier is always an experience to watch. After we stopped at the end awaiting clearance I knew it wouldn't be long now. One thing about the Bombardier's you don't really hear the engines until they start to reach full power. The engines started to power up and we began our roll and turn onto the runway, and they quickly reached full power, with a sudden start the jet started to shake a little and began it's roll down the runway building speed for takeoff. Each second passing meant we were gaining speed and it could be felt in the aircraft. Kevin grab my hand never taking his eyes off the passing ground as it became an unrecognizable blur. Soon we had broken free of gravity's hold and started to lift into the air leaving the ground further and further below. Kevin's hand grew tighter and tighter around mine as the ground got left behind.

Turning his face towards mine I asked "First time flying?" He only nods not trusting is voice yet. I tell him "Don't worry, I have very good pilots and they haven't failed me; yet."

Reaching over to punch my arm, he laughs, "That's cruel, even for you, Dork!" We just fall into each others arms laughing at the old nickname he had given my two companions and I. "I bet the guys from the Cul-de-Sac would have loved this." Turning to Sammy he ask "when can we speak to them, they are probably going crazy right now, last time we spoke to any of them was last night."

"Ms Albertson," Ed and Sara's mom, "had open her house to lunch for everyone, so they could all get something to eat and be told what was going on. The cover story is that you, Edd, are going to stay with your parents until the house is repaired, and Kevin is joining you on this trip. The repairs on the house can't start until the police release it from a 'Crime Scene' status. Of course that won't be done officially until whoever is responsible for the trouble is caught." said Sammy.

"Great" I responded "we'll call Ed's house then get something to eat our self's." Kevin asked how we were going to call them from the plane without our cells, and I just grinned reaching behind the sofa to activate a switch to fold out an arm rest with a telephone with a speaker option. I knew that Ms Albertson would have a speaker phone also. Sammy reminded us to stay with the cover story while talking with our friends. I activated the phone which connects automatically to the company's personal switchboard, and gave them the number to call. That is some thing I will have to get Kevin set up with while we are in Seattle.

Ms Albertson answered fairly quickly, and we said hello. She was glad to hear from us, and know we were okay. I asked her to transfer the call to her speaker phone so we could speak with everyone at once. "Edd are you sure you want to do that?" she asked quietly

"Yes ma'am" I tell her "I'm here with Kevin and Sammy and we have the cover story worked out for everyone."

"Good, they are asking questions I can't answer. This is a pretty smart group of teenagers here. What happened to the little kids I knew?" she laugh "Hold on and I will gather everyone together but I'll let you surprise them yourselves." we heard the phone click a few time as she put us on hold and transferred the call to the other line.

Very shortly we heard the line come back on and all of the kids asking what was going on. Kevin decided to have some fun with everyone and we were able to get a little background static going on from a radio, and Kevin started with "Hello?...is this thing working?...I hope they can hear us." The room went silent.

It was Ed who had to break the silence as only he could. "Kevin's trap in the telephone, they have been abducted by the zombie telephones from the land that time forgot!" The room erupted with laughter along with us on the plane, and that was all it took to break the dam.

Where were we, how were we, and what happened were the gist of the questions being shouted all at once to us from our friends. When we got everyone quieted down I took up the story in hopes that no one would question it. "I don't know yet who vandalize my home, but while waiting for repairs to be made, to the house, my parents decided to bring me out to stay with them. They had agreed along with Kevin's mother to allow him to come with me. We are on a company jet headed to meet my parents now, where ever they are. They never stay in one place too long because of their job. We are fine, and had a wonderful time last night. We will get you a phone number where you can reach us as soon as we have one." The moment of truth.

"What about school?" asked Nazz

"We will be finishing school this year through internet classes, so we won't loose any credits" answered Kevin.

"What about Steven Bowman, will he think you're running?" came from Eddie, not surprising, he's always looking for a fight to stir up.

"Nope, he's been dealt with and will be singing a different tune from here own out." came from Kevin again.

The remainder of the call was idle teen chit-chat and well wishes from all, and promises to keep in touch. We then hung up and went in search of something to eat for the first time today. A new record for a teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

The galley on the plane was well stocked for our flight, and after checking if the pilots wanted coffee or anything we settled in with some self made sandwiches, snack, and drinks. We still had four and half more hours of flight time so we settled in to get some rest. Sammy settled in to finish familiarizing himself with the new area, and Keven and I just settled in for a little cuddle time.

Kevin and I must have napped a little on the flight because before I knew it I could feel the plane starting to descend, as we got closer to our new home. After waking Kevin we moved back to our original seats and I noticed that Sammy was still napping and had his seat belt on, so I let him nap away for now. I made sure Kevin and I had a drink and then secured the Galley for landing so nothing would go rolling around. Kevin asked "How much further do you think we have?"

I just smiled at him and replied "when we fly around the mountain we will be fairly close."

"Around?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said.

About that time the jet took a hard banking turn to the right, and out of the right side windows, you could easily see the large, looming, lone mountain. "That's Mt Rainier, and about 50 miles south west of it is Mt St Helens." We finished our turn to head out over the Olympic peninsula so that we could line up for the airport. I explained to Kevin that we had to fly way out from the airport and then return to avoid traffic from Seatac and Boeing Field airports, located between Tacoma and Seattle. There was no wait at the small airport we were heading to and were able to head straight in and land. The pilots made a wonderful landing, as always, that didn't even wake Sammy, until the brakes were applied and we began our slow down to manageable ground speeds. We were able to turn almost directly in front of the terminal and head to the plane's private hanger. Because of it's central location and ease of access in and out of, the company uses this airport a lot for business and recreation.

Several vehicles waited for us at the terminal, one of which we found out was ours for our stay. A new Buick Rendezvous, would act as my private car, that Sammy would drive, Small enough to maneuver tight traffic and streets of Seattle, and nice enough to say "Rich Kid" without standing out. A plain white van to carry our belongings from the plane to the Condominium downtown. Kevin and I received a packet each of telephone, keys, door tags for the Condo and other information for us in our new location. Sammy as our "keeper" received several packets. The ride into town was an experience like no other, coming around a curve in the road along the water front to come up along side several old Aircraft Carriers tied up side by side. We later learn that these were here at the shipyard in town being decommission before they were either sold for junk or sunk for artificial reefs. We had to go through the main waterfront to get to our new home and everything looked new and exciting.

We found our building along the waterfront, of course Kevin found the Starbucks, we had to pass it just before getting to our Condo. We had assigned parking in the provided garage while the van waited in the outside parking. While it was not quite 5pm local time, it was almost 8 pm for our bodies and we were ready for some major food, having only eaten on the plane. We tighten our belts and chip in to help unload the van, we may be "Rich Kids" but not Spoiled Brats. Sammy had a single bedroom unit one floor down while Kevin and I had the 2 bedroom penthouse unit. We set every thing on the floor and sent the employees home to their family, and went in search of food.

We found a Taco Del Mar, behind Starbucks and decided on a major grub meal tonight. We started ordering several items racking up a hefty bill when the clerk stopped us, "before you go any further, I'll make this wager with you. Get the Mondo Burrito and if you are still hungry after finishing it, I will give you each 2 fish tacos at no charge. We accepted the challenge, I mean who can't eat a single burrito, right? We each gave our orders as for type and toppings, and she went to work, when she handed us our tray, we knew we had either been had, or there was some mistake. It appeared that there laid 3 separate logs wrapped in tin-foil, laying upon the tray. While trying to figure out how to eat this monster Sammy spotted a sign that said, unwrap a little as you go, with a picture of this monster on it. So that's what we did. Needless to say none of us got any fish tacos that night. In fact, Sammy and I had take a way bags to carry the remainder home with us, Kevin was not going to let something say he could eat it all. He had his pride after all.

Sammy went back to his Condo, while Kevin and I decided to walk along the boardwalk. It was a perfect evening and the weather was not too hot or cold. We didn't worry too much about being left alone, Sammy could see the entire boardwalk from his windows like we could, and we knew there were others around. Besides police, coast guard, and private security patrolling, I doubted anything ever happened along here. But I could have been mistaken, you never know.

"It feels weird walking around as a couple without any trouble" Kevin said, after we were spoken to for the third time that evening and people not even batting an eye. "No one seems to care around here."

"There is a different mindset in the general populaces out here than there is back home. People tend to be more open and accepting of others." I replied.

We return to our Condo and found a note from Sammy, that had a report from Agent Stewart. He stated that they had pick up a few more leads, and released all but 2 of them because they could not provide acceptable alibis as to their locations that night. This time however he did not list any names.

We had not unpacked anything yet but we looked around our Condo for the first time. Great waterfront views, fireplace, floor to ceiling windows, huge master suite, all the super nice appliances. So this is how the rich and famous live we wondered. We had still not adjusted to the new time zone so we went on to bed early, knowing we had a full day ahead of us tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Even for a teenager, we can only sleep so long, and we were a bit excited to get started today. We both collapsed in the bed last night and we had some making up to do. It started with a shower in the great walk in shower of the master bath. I think we both decided that we would have one of these, water coming from all directions, even overhead, and I didn't even have to bend over, to get wet. After our morning fun, which was indeed fun, we slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and went looking in search of food. The floor to ceiling windows still made us aware of our modesty, even if no one could see in. We found Sammy sitting at our table sipping on a very large Starbucks, like it was nothing in the world going on. We both could hear Kevin groan, "No Fair." under his breath. We wonder if Sammy was aware of what had just taken place in the shower, but he knew we were a couple before he was assigned to us, I think, and well it was our apartment. Sammy just laughed and produced two more Starbucks Venti cups with our favorite drinks in them, and a bag of fresh Scones. What's a scone anyway? But they sure are good with a morning coffee.

"I think we should go check in at your office first thing today, I need to meet with the Seattle FBI office, and check in there myself. You can get Kevin set up with the switchboard, and get to know some of the people there, and them you." stated Sammy.

"I told him I would call the office later to get directions, for driving, or the boat, which ever is easiest." We moved out to the balcony and I set with Kevin in my arms for change sipping our coffee watching the sunrise from the east. Seeing the mountains, especially Mt Rainier light up is just simply beautiful. I think even Keven, my tough Jock of a boyfriend enjoyed it.

Kevin and I took our suitcases to our room and started putting things away, and then started to get dress for the day. Kevin put on a nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt, while I did the same other than wear slacks for my first trip to the office. We both wore tennis shoes, as they seem to be very popular around here, and we were comfortable in them.

Sammy started his role as a butler by putting away some of the other stuff we had, like our DVD's and Kevin's trophies, that he wouldn't leave behind. When we returned to the living room we fond that it had been put fairly much in order and cleaned, Sammy was good at this. The three of us took stock on what we needed for the place and added it to the list of what Sammy needed for his. The kitchen was pretty well stocked, and only had to add very little. Just before 8 o'clock I called the office and gave them my name and ID, and informed them that I was coming in but needed directions, either driving over, or by boat which ever is easiest. The young lady informed me that the easiest would be to walk over to the terminal and catch the 9am boat to Seattle, the office building was only 5 blocks from the Seattle Terminal. She could have a car pick us up, or have someone meet us at the terminal and walk us back pointing out some of the other things in Seattle.

We opted for that option as we though the walk would do us some good, still after last nights dinner. She informed me that most people walk if they can, Washington is very big on reducing traffic and pollution, and violation of recycling laws can come with fines.

"Even household recycling?" I asked.

"Yes, if they decide to persuade it. Your garbage center should have recycling bin for all of your recyclables, I will have a list for you in your office when you arrive."

"My Office?" I stammered.

"Yes, I am your personal assistant and I will explain everything when you get here."

"OOOOkay, I guess so, who are we looking for in Seattle when we arrive?"

"OH, I forgot, Kenny will meet you in the terminal, he will have jeans and a blue pull over shirt on. You can't miss him, and he will be looking for all three of you."

We said our goodbyes, and I passed the information I found out along to the other two. We still had a good 45 minutes before the ferry to Seattle, we decided to walk down and watch the sights. The ferry terminal also served as the major transportation hub for the town we were in. Two ferry boats come and go, buses, and taxis, all use this as a focal point. After watching the ferry come in a dock and start to unload, we were amazed at the number of people walking and driving off the boat, I didn't think Peach Creek High had this many students. After a lengthy inspection of the boat we were allowed to board, and find a seat. I think we were lucky to find a seat next to a window, with a table. During the hour trip, we were able to watch the scenery and talk about some details, about when Sammy will be at the apartment, filling his roll as butler and his days off.

Our arrival in Seattle was uneventful, other than watching the Seattle skyline, approach, and all the traffic moving back and forth along the streets. To our left was the famed Seattle Space Needle which we were determine to visit while we were here. The water traffic was unreal here, this we were not expecting, shipping containers, ferries large and small, sail boats, harbor cruses and tours, and even cruise ships. Following everyone else we found our way into the terminal, we started to look around for our escort in the many shops and coffee stands. Standing in the middle of the terminal looking around we were approached by a small boy looking quite young to here alone. "Excuse me sirs, are one of you Mr Yazzie?"

I identified myself and he said "my name is Kenny. I was ask to walk with you to your office."

"Okay, if you don't mind my asking Kenny, How old are you?"

"I'm 14, I know I look a lot younger than that, but that is a story for another time."

I said "Sure" and he turned to lead us into the city of Seattle, to my office I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We walked along a walkway that we learned was the Marion Street Walkway, over and under the streets around the terminal. As we walked up the hill to the next block Kenny was pointing key features and places, most notability the building to our left. "That is the Seattle Federal Building there" he said pointing to the large brick building.

Sammy responded with, "I guess that's my stop, you three going to be alright from here?"

"Sure" Kenny responded, "We have to walk over a block anyway, so we'll walk with you and I'll show you where Mr Yazzie's office is." Crossing over one block Kenny pointed up the road in the direction we were headed, "2 blocks, big black and glass building, that's Safeco Plaza. That's where we'll be, we'll let security know you are coming."

Kenny, Kevin and myself finished the walk up to Safeco Plaza, not the tallest building in Seattle, but impressive. And it's right across the street from the Library, boy I'm going to love that. Only down fall, it's uphill all the way here from the water front. Kenny was not even breathing hard yet.

We walked in the cool air condition of the building and up to Security, Kenny produce a card and swiped it giving him access through the gate. He turned to the officer sitting there at the desk, looked like about to eat another case of donuts, and stated this is Mr Yazzie and his guest, Chuck.

Standing and glaring at us, he spoke, "Someone is lying to you, you little ass, neither of these are Mr Yazzie. You go and run along to your hole while I throw these street kids out, probably looking for a handout like you been given, shit head."

"But Chuck..."

Kenny never got to finish, Chuck had reached out and Backhand him across the floor, saying "Shut up you little faggot."

Kevin jumped the barrier and ran to Kenny, and had my phone out and dialed the switchboard. "Double-D, authorization Charlie 115, I need a full security team in main lobby now."

Chuck just glared at me as he had his pistol drawn on Kevin and spoke, "Think that big talk into a play phone going to scare me kid?"

That was all it took, several hidden doors and some hallway doors opened to let through a flood of armed security officers, and one very angry Captain. "Anderson" he shouted, "What the hell is going on out here for the owner to call a full security alert."

"I caught Kenny trying to sneak in a couple of his faggot buddies off the street, I was just getting ready to throw them out." replied Chuck not even catching the key word in the Captain's question.

"This 'Faggot buddy'" the Captain replied emphasizing the words, "as you refer to him, is your boss, Edward Walkingstick Yazzie, known as Edd to his friends. The one you have your gun pointed at, who is crouching over Kenny, is his partner, Kevin Murphy. Choose your next words and actions carefully, they determine if you are leaving under your own power, in handcuffs, or in a body bag. I'm leaning toward in Handcuffs, seeing as there is a hand print on Kenny, and I bet the tapes will tell me where it came from."

It was then that I noticed that half of the men who had responded, had their weapons trained on Chuck. None of them looked too happy, some were even grumbling when they saw Kenny's face. " _Security Override Elevator Number Four"._ Remaining security and several others turned toward the Elevator banks, three stepped in front of me and five in front of Kevin and Kenny. When the doors started to open one officer came up behind me and placed his hand on my arm ready to move me if need be. These people don't play games I see, I'm going to have to lean all these in's and out's if I'm going to be around here. Out stepped a young lady that even I would have to say was good looking if not for the scowl on her face.

"Captain" she bellowed, making me take a step back by pure instinct. "What happened? Where is Mr Yazzie, and party, and are they safe?"

"Yes Ma'am Ms Frances, they are right here safe and sound, as soon as Chuck lowers his weapon." no one not even Chuck realized he still had his weapon drawn and pointed at Kevin. "other than a hand print on Kenny's face, all are okay". Chuck slowly lowered his weapon and handed it to one of the waiting security, once they had his weapon he was mobbed and placed on the floor in handcuffs.

Ms Frances walked over to Kenny first, which really impressed me, and checked him out. I heard Kevin tell her he was okay, but would have a shiner for a few days. She helped them both up off the floor and then walked with them over too me, Mr Yazzie, I am so sorry that you had to go through this..." I stopped her right there, and walked over to Chuck.

"The Captain said I was the boss, correct?" She nodded, I looked "Mr Chuck" in the eye and finally spoke. "I want him picked up by Seattle Metro, for assault on a Minor, assault with a deadly weapon against Kevin, and what ever other charges the company may have. I want him out of those doors in 30 seconds, he can sit on the sidewalk and wait for Seattle PD." I turned back toward Ms Frances, "I guess you are my PA, right?"

"Yes Sir I am" she replied.

"Lets go up to my office first then we can talk, come on Kenny you're coming with me for right now."

"But I need to get back to the mail room, and finish helping them sort everything" he stated.

I just smiled at him, "I'm the boss remember, you're coming with us"

He just sighed and said "Yes sir" and followed us following Ms Frances back to the Elevators to where ever my office was.

Ms Frances selected the top floor on the control panel and up we rose. I am sensing a pattern here I think. Down the hallway to a glass wall and door, that we past through. Pointing to a set of wooden doors, "That is your office right there." I asked Ms Frances get some crushed ice, for Kenny's eye, and the three of us went in leaving the door open to the office. I sat in front of the desk in one of the chairs and asked Kenny to come over. Looking over his eye, I noticed that it was already starting to swell ans starting to turn blue and black.

Walking around my office I picked up the telephone and pushed "zero" hoping it would connect me to the switch board again. I was lucky, "This is Mr Yazzie, can you please send a security officer up to my office with a camera to document Kenny's face." They said they would send one right up for that. Ms Frances came back with the ice, and Kevin took Kenny with him to the sofa at the far corner of my office. I sat behind my desk, wishing I had my Ran Bans, and Ms Frances set in front, in the seat I have vacated, looking like she was about to have the worst day of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It sees that if any conversation was going to take place here I was to start it. "Ms Frances, please tell me how I went from being a teenager, who was suppose to be hiding out for a few weeks, and finishing my Junior year of High School Online with my boyfriend, because some maniac wants me dead back home for being gay; to walking in one of my parents and I's companies, finding out I am the boss, with my own top floor office, heavy security, and a small army, bound to give their life for me and Kevin. And please pray tell, how is Kenny, a boy who says he's 14 but barely looks 12, is involved in this. The way security acted downstairs just now, he is more than a simple mail room clerk. There is more going on than is being let on. Finally, why am I sitting here asking these things, when Kevin and I should be working on classes today?"

About that time there was a knock at the door, and Kevin went to answer it. He admitted 2 security, personal one with a high definition camera. The one without coming up to me and stated, "We would like to take the pictures now if that is at all possible, is there a convent location, we could use?" Before Ms Frances could speak, I told them to find a good place in the office, where ever would be fine with me.

While they were taking pictures, Ms Frances said we would finish our talk after the pictures, it would be easier that way. They didn't take too long and were on their way out the door again, closing it behind them. Ms Frances call the other two over, and asked Kenny to grab a chair for himself. This was going to pertain to all three of us, so she might as well get it out in the open.

"Oh your father is going to kill me for this, First Mr Yazzie," she started.

"Please call me Edd, I don't know if I'm ready for the Mr Yazzie yet." I asked her.

"Okay Edd, this company is in charge of all of the Pacific transportation traffic, along with all traffic along the Western North American continent. However, that is only a front for the public view. This was set up by your father as your company alone, he and I am overseeing it until you were ready for it. The location and everything was set up with you in mind, including being across the street from the library. When you and Kevin became partners, and your father saw that it was not just a fling, he included Kevin in the plans for the two of you to run the business together. The Real operation is an Advance Technology Testing Center for upcoming items. Things such as Cell phones, Computers, Servers, and this will include things that the general public will more than likely never know about, at least not in a few decades. As for Kenny, yes he is fourteen, he was thrown out of is home after his parents found him and a friend together in bed, shortly after turning 12. He was beaten and left for dead along with his friend. Unfortunately, his friend did not survive and Kenny was barely holding on to life when he was brought here. His memories and all that made him Kenny was downloaded into a new computer that had just finished being developed, and approved for testing. Yes, these testing does get approved without the public knowing, for the better of the people. Kenny's body was healed in an accelerated method, and a wireless network installed in place of his brain. This has grown to now include a cell phone like signal, in his head so he does not have to remain at close to the Company Mainframe as before. Being around the building so long he had become a favorite of most of those working here. For 90% of the employees here, Kenny is just a Homeless lad, that was taken mercy on and allowed to live in the basement, and work in the mail room for his room and board. Kenny, please come here." she asked.

Without question or concern, he got up and approached Ms Frances. She reached up and placed her fingertips on the back of his neck and her thumb on his left ear lobe. "Kenny, heal your eye for Edd, and Kevin please." A blue light flickered behind his eyes, and before our eyes his shiner was completely gone, with out even a blemish.

I got up and walked around my desk to join Kevin who was now standing himself inspecting his eye. "It sure feels better this way." He smiled that wonderful smile that we know from Kenny.

Ms Frances still had her hand on his neck, in the same position, and I look at her with a questioning glance about it. "As a security feature, to his healing abilities, any outward appearances, will be as if he were really injured, unless someone issues the security override. Once I remove my hand, his eye will return to the previous state in appearance so as not to alert anyone of anything. Once he becomes older and his program stabilizes, he will be able to do it himself."

"This is some unreal stuff here, I mean I can understand Edd's part in running a business like this, but I still don't understand where I fit into all this, what have I got to do with all this?" asked Kevin, I was wondering when he would say his piece.

Ms Frances smiled in understanding and nodded, turning to Kenny she asked, "You ready?" he just nodded, and she removed her hand from his neck. The bruising and swelling returned almost imminently. "In reality, Mr Yazzie senior and I run the transportation side of the business, having it fall under the umbrella of his parent company. You and Edd will use the Tech Savvy that you both have grown up with to work with the testing of components. There are several that are in real need of testing in the real world. Kenny is one of them. Kevin, if I may call you that, have been given full access along with Edd to the ATTC portion of the company. For both of you the final test was to see how you would deal with Kenny and take care of him. That was expected to take six months or more, but you provided the answers they were expecting in less than a day. You now have your own expense account just like Edd, and are now looked upon as an equal partner, in life and in this company. After you check in with Security, we will set you up with Kenny with an Administrative Control of his Neural Net. I will arrange it so Kenny can spend more time with you here at the office, helping you two out."

"Excuse me Ms Frances," interrupted Kenny, "there is a priority message coming from FBI headquarters for Mr Yazzie and Mr Murphy, marked 'Read Immediately'". He then walked over to the wall and opened a slide panel and accessed a computer there printing off a letter for Kevin and I. He then walked over to the wall and opened a slide panel and accessed a computer there printing off a letter for Kevin and I. After walking back over he handed us the letter and stepped back to stand by Ms Frances while Kevin and I read the notice together.

 _URGENT NOTICE:_

 _SUSPECT IN ATTACK ON THE YAZZIE HOUSE HAS BEEN IDENTIFIED._

 _SUSPECT IS CURRENTLY ELUDING CAPTURE, *LOCATION UNKNOWN*._

 _SUSPECT IS CONSIDERED EXTREMELY DANGEROUS._

 _EDWARD YAZZIE IS NOT PRIMARY TARGET._

 _PRIMARY TARGET IS KEVIN MURPHY._

 _SUSPECT'S NAME:_ _JAMES (JIMMY) L. TANNER_

 _End of message..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _SUSPECT'S NAME:_ _JAMES (JIMMY) L. TANNER_

 _JIMMY_

Sticking out like a sore thumb, Jimmy's name almost pulsed on the page while I tried to figure out how I became his Primary Target. I thought he was wanting Edd. If not, why post the warning and try to destroy his home. This was leaving more questions swirling around in my head than answers. I heard Kenny speak up announcing that there was a Samuel Bowman, from the FBI, downstairs at the security desk asking to see Edd and myself.

Ms Frances admitted him up and while we waited for him to be escorted to the office, she said we could all three go through security together. When he arrived, introductions were made and she turned to face Sammy. "Agent Bowman, while this does not involve me at this point, I will take my leave and catch up on some work. I must inform you that Kenny here is fully qualified to be with Edd and Kevin in all aspects of their lives, at their discretion. They and only they may ask him to leave if they so want. I understand that this has not yet been covered with you. After your talk you may go get lunch in the cafeteria, or go ahead and check in with Security, just remember that has to be done today, and you all three can go at the same time. Kenny can show you the way until you learn your way around." And with that she bid us all a good morning and turned to leave by the doors we entered through.

After she left and we heard the door click shut, Edd and I both turned on to Sammy and udder a single word, then we both had been holding on to for the last sever minutes. "JIMMY!" we both yelled in perfect unison.

"What does Jimmy want with me, I thought he was after Edd, and please tell us what the hell is going on" I asked.

We set in the lounge area, with Sammy falling into one of the chairs, and Edd and I onto the sofa. Kenny had produced a beverage cart from somewhere in Edd's or Mine and Edd's office, or whatever, before taking another chair. At this point I am so confused that my head is starting to hurt.

"The latest Intel," began Sammy, "is that Jimmy has had a fixation on you Kevin for a great number of years. From a very young age, he has been playing Hockey, Rugby, Tennis, Football, and Baseball, all in a different areas so no one, in your neighborhood would ever find out. He has become a great stagiest for team sports, and a cunning person it appears. For his size he is very strong and fast, and he had planned to use his talents in sports to get closer to you and hopefully become very close to you through High School Sports. When he started hearing the rumors about you and Edd from the older kids, after they began High School, he was hoping it was a cruel joke that was being played by older kids. When you came out at the prom that was the final moment for him. He knew Edd was not at home and knew that the house would not be completely destroyed by his actions, the night of the prom, so he also left the note hoping to scare Edd enough to leave the Cul-de-Sac, leaving you behind with him to pick up the pieces. When you left with Edd, Jimmy became enraged and broke into your house to find where you might have gone. This was how he was identified. Camera's had been placed around the inside of the house, and in your old room. I'm sorry, but he really tore your old room apart, slashing the bed, and remaining clothing. Everything in the room has been broken, or smashed. Your mom was not home, she was staying with her sister that night. Jimmy has not been seen since that night on Camera, in your room. We are now afraid that if he learns or has learned of your location, that he might carry out his threat from the note left at Edd's house the night of the fire."

I looked over at Edd seeing the same shocked expression that I know I wore on my face. I think this was becoming a bit too much for both of us, the coming out, finding out our friends already knew, being crowned the Prom King and Prince, the threats, having to leave suddenly, owners of an Advance Technology Testing Center, that the public is to know nothing about, befriending a boy with a computer for a brain, and now Jimmy wants to become my Boyfriend, or kill me if he can't get his way. This was since last Friday night, and today is only Monday, and it's not even Lunch time yet.

While we are sitting there trying to digest this new information, it is Kenny who finally breaks the silence. "While this is a lot to take in for each of you, now would be a good time to head down to the security to get everything they're taken care of. Mr Yazzie, Edd, there have been come changes, and minor updates since your last visit to a Security Center, so you will have lots to go over also. If there is no objection, I will show everyone the way to the office. Once that is done, you will then be given access to more secured information, that is available.

The three of us numbly agreed and got up to follow Kenny out of the Door. He led us down and threw a maze of corridors to what we were told was the Security Office. I couldn't help thinking, Secrets upon Secrets, and businesses never hide anything from the public. Edd was the fastest, through the first portion, all he needed to do was to verify his Retina scan, because that never changes through life. We were told that this portable scanner the office was using, was able to detect, contacts, and other issues, such as it being removed from the owner. Now there is a horrible thought, it's one thing to see it in a movie, another to think that it could happen to you. Sammy and I had to go through the Finger and Hand prints, Retina photographing, and DNA sampling, and while this was all being verified, we each had to go through a full body scanner, alone. We were told that this was able to make a full copy of our bodies, in 3-D rendering, to be used with the upcoming test items we would be getting. Mine and Sammy's Identification test came back a lot faster than either of us expected. We were who we said we were.

We joined Edd in what appeared more like a medical room than a security office, and the three of us started to compare notes. Edd remembers his first time through everything, even though he was like 5 years old or something. A white coat individual walked in carrying a tray covered with a towel. I went cold with fear, knowing that under that towel laid a needle with my name on it. To this day I cannot stand the sight of a needle and will still freak out if one comes near me. An arm around my back broke my stare off the tray to see my Edd looking back at me. He said, no needles, they had moved beyond that at his insistent when he was younger, for my benefit. "You found a way around needles, because of me?" I asked. He said of course, anything for the one he loves.

The gentleman removed the towel to reveal six identical pens, that did resemble ink pens. He handed one to each of us for review. Try as hard as I could I could find no needle or any way for it be an injector of any kind. He asked the we hold our forearms out with the underside up, and went by pushing the pens into our skin on each arm briefly. I felt nothing other than the pressure of him pushing. When he was done, he explained what was going on. He asks that we tap the forearm with two fingers, lightly twice. When we did a holographic display turned on over our arms. I could see the time and date, temperature, and information about my body like my blood pressure, and pulse. He said we would learn more about the functions as time went on. "Think of it as a tricorder from the Star Trek Series. Only on your arm, as a hologram. They also contain translators, that will allow you to communicate with a majority of languages. A weapons program can be added if need be but for now you must learn to use them otherwise. They will also allow us, to monitor and if an alert is sent from any of you, or through an automatic setting, we can find out what is happening, and able to respond. Mr Yazzie, you will no longer need to call the switchboard for assistance now, it can all be obtained through the hologram. They can also act as a telephone, for you to use, but for right now these are not meant to be seen out in the open."

The final stop was the Secured Switchboard, where we all went through voice print ID, and either set or reset a personalized Authorization Access Code. Finally, it was time for lunch and Kenny was available to walk us to the Cafeteria. Lunch was a quiet affair, while we each digested this onslaught of new information, we had just been given.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After lunch we walked back up to The Office, as I have started to think of it, still not saying much about anything important, among each other. We we got back Ms Frances was working at a desk on the far side of the lobby from The Office, and said that nothing new has come in so far. If she only knew. When we entered the inner office, I closed and shut the door. Kenny stopped and returned to the door, placing his hand on the wall beside the door. After a few seconds a panel started to glow and a light appeared to scan his hand. " _Security Systems Engaged"_ was heard from no where. A light then traveled along the wall all the way around the room before returning to its starting point then turned light blue. " _The room is secured. Project Kenny Security Features are now Active._ " He motioned us to the desk, which now had two matching chairs behind its large surface, so Edd and I elected to sit there. Kenny and Sammy sat in front of the desk.

"Now that Security has been cleared I can began." turning to Sammy, "First to bring you up to speed, my organic brain was severely damaged, and would not survive, it is now basically the company mainframe." Turning back to us, "The holographic interface in your arms are more than just senors and telephones. They are also a direct link to the company's mainframe, and will allow you to control many systems that you will learn about, like the security lock I enable on the door when we came in. Edd your father deeply regrets not being here with you for the introductions, but with the threat against you and Kevin the timetable has had to be moved up. There are a lot more in the works that is not yet ready to be revealed. You have not been notified yet, but Jimmy had caught a flight to Las Vegas NV, and has been in contact with his cousin that lives there. His flight landed about 30 minutes ago and PD and Airport Security had no time to set up a barrier to contain him. He is currently in Las Vegas vicinity, or the nearby area. Local police went to his cousin's house and found the house empty. As of right now, I have been set on high alert, and my weapons systems have been brought online. The three of you will have yours activated once you pass the weapons safety, and weapons range." Kenny paused for a bit, to let us process all this.

"What about our schooling, we were supposed to be finishing our last grading period, and more or less staying low key." I asked, looking at Edd, I can see he was confused about all this also.

"I will need to speak to my father soon and find out his take on all this, I'm starting to feel like he is using Kevin and myself as a guinea pig. It also sounds like this all pre-planned out for us, and I think I can speak for Kevin, neither of us are happy about it. This deal with Jimmy, is something I still can't figure out. I can understand a rejection action, maybe throwing a fit. But attacking us has gone far beyond that. There is something more to all this."

Sighing Kenny returned to his tale. "Right now your father is unreachable, and it is unknown when he will be available, his and your mother's Bio signs, are still functioning in normal limits, so everything is okay with them. Your schooling has been arranged that all you will need to take your end of grade test, to finish this year. Yes, it seems that you are being used as Guinea Pigs, but on the contrary, all of these components have already been tested, and ready for use. Kevin was first picked for this operation, many years ago, when he was showing a high aptitude for team operations. Edd you have chosen for your intelligence, the fact the you two got together on your own and your reaction to what happen when Office Anderson struck me in the lobby, moved up the time frame for the upcoming program.

Jimmy was also in the program and according to his aunt, he was taught that he was going to be the top position in the program. His Uncle was arrested last year, after it was found out the truth about Jimmy. Jimmy, is a modified clone, engineered to be a master strategist, increased strength despite his small frame, and an incredible sprinter. He was removed from the project list after it was determined that he was unsuitable for what was needed. His temper is his primary downfall despite being an illegal clone. He had hoped to regain his top position by becoming partners with Kevin. When you two became partners something snaps in Jimmy and he is now acting to sabotage the entire program by removing you two from the list. He has now become an unstable element that is not needed and could be a danger to everyone, including your parents. That, Edd, is the reason for the small army as you put it. He must be contained at all cost."

This took some time for all of us to adsorb again. This really was too much. Edd look to Sammy and asked "What is your take on all of this? Is the FBI award of any of this, or are we now outside of their scope?"

"The only thing I knew about being Jimmy's travel, I was going to discuss it with you when we were alone. As afar as anything else I am just as much in the dark as you two are. I am not even sure I am qualified to know any of this let alone have any of this tech. I'm just a minor FBI agent assigned to protect you two and help you out while we are here. This is beginning to sound like a long term commitment."

"I am sorry guys, that is all the information I am able to release at this time. I know it's not much, but I can tell you that you each have a very important role to play. Edd, your father will be here to answer your questions as soon as he is able. The only other bit of information I have to give, is that it is requested that I return to you apartment, with you for all intents and purpose, a small vacation away from this building. I hope you will consider this request not only for your safety, but my well being as well. I may have a computer for a brain now, but everything that makes me Kenny, is still there, and I still have the same wants and needs as any other person." pleaded Kenny.

"Say we agree to this, you mentioned weapons training, what kind of time frame are we looking at?" asked Edd.

Kenny replied, "Two to three days, for the weapons training all together. As for any other, I cannot say, at this point. Work has nearly quadrupled to get the project done as soon as possible."

Looking to Edd I could almost read his mind, turning to Kenny and Sammy, "Is it possible for Edd and I be alone for a few minutes to talk about this, it seems we have a lot to cover."

Kenny agreed and he and Sammy turned to walk out of the door, pushing his fist against the panel by the door, it lit up in red, and they were able to exit the office. Once they were gone, and the door latched the blue glowed returned, letting us know the office was secured.

Edd simply looks at me and stated, "We have a lot to talk about."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"We have a lot to talk about."

No truer words could have been spoken at that point, this whole ordeal was a little much for us, and not what we were expecting. There is still a missing piece to the puzzle, several missing pieces, and it seems we have fallen into the biggest secret ever.

Nothing more was said between us, nothing more needed to be said at the moment. We stood up and took each others hand, and walked to the sofa located in the seating area in the office. Edd crawled into my lap like he did whenever he felt the need to be held. And for quite some time that was all we did was sit there, me holding him tightly against myself, with an occasional light kiss, to each others necks. Sometimes it seems that we could say more to each other by sitting together quietly like we are now, than actually speaking.

After several wonderful minutes with the person I love in my lap, Edd spoke a single question that was almost too soft to hear. "Do you think we are being used by my dad?"

"No not entirely," I responded, "It seems that he has had a predetermine destiny for us, for what end I do not know, but using us for his selfish reason, no I don't think so."

Sitting up and looking me in the eye, he asked "Why would say that, please what is your reasoning behind this?"

"I think that there were just too many variables in the overall equation. First, listening to Kenny talk, I'm guessing that the cloning of humans is still not allowed by anyone. That was the reason for Jimmy's uncle being arrested. Thinking along that line, it would mean that we are ordinary humans, and could have turned out with any intelligence, or common sense. Remembered what Kenny said, I was chosen first, because of my skills in team sports. Kenny mentioned this yet Ms Frances seemed to know nothing about it. This huge secret project was never mentioned in her briefing. She also said we would only be working with the ATTC, testing new computer related items, yet Kenny said all of these have already been tested, and approved for the project."

Edd kept his silence so I continue my observation.

"Back to me being picked first, according to Ms Frances, she believes that your father didn't add me until just resonantly, because of our relationship. Ms Frances's and the FBI's story seem to follow along the same line. However Kenny's is a different tale altogether. He just met us and has no reason to fabricate a tale such as this. Besides, his story can be checked and collaborated."

Now that got Edd's attention, "What do you mean checked, how would we go about it without letting everyone know what we are doing?"

"Edd, for such a cute dork, you really forget sometimes. We are both wearing a computer on our arms remember? If Kenny's brain is tied to the main frame, everything he has told us should be on file." Edd jumped off my lap an tapped his arm twice as we were told to do in the medical office. The computer hologram came up right away along with the words, "CAST TO DESK?" Not sure about this new display, he chose yes. The large desk in the office lit up and the room darken a bit, so we were able to see the holographic display hovering over the desk. We moved over to it, and quickly learned to navigate the system as all teenagers do. Doing a quick search for security clearance first to get the feel of it, we got our first hit, and surprise. Edd, myself and Kenny all had a Level 10 Clearance, Sammy a Level 8, Ms Frances was the biggest surprise of all, only a Level 5. Edd searched for his mom and dad to see if he matched theirs but we hit a roadblock. "CLASSIFIED" flashed before us.

It would seem that we had our answers, well at least to our question on who to believe. There was defiantly something more going on than was being told. "So what do we do now? Kenny's story seems to be having more weight than Ms Frances's and we do need a lot more information. Kenny seems to be the best source for that information, besides, Ms Frances didn't even seem to know we would get these holographic projection installed into our arms, She was under the belief that we needed to get me setup through the switchboard, so I could use my cell phone like you do. In fact, the way she talked, she didn't even know about me until we became officially a couple. Remember when we first got to the office here, there was only one chair behind the desk, for you, as the owner of this quote, unquote, business that she is helping to run. Think about it, she said "things such as Cell phones, Computers, Servers, and this will include things that the general public will more than likely never know about, at least not in a few decades." Do these holograms look like they fall into any of the above. She has no clue what is happening here."

"What about Kenny," he asked "do we let him come stay with us at the apartment?" I told him,

"Yes, he is our best source of information, besides, I was talking to him while we were waiting for the photographer, to show up, he really is a good kid. If you didn't know he was a walking computer, he would be just another kid, he likes movies, and video games, and everything else. Besides this building is the only thing he remembers since waking up after the beating, he has one pent up bit of cabin fever."

"Okay we'll do it" Edd said

"Edd, let's do a search on everyone from the Cul-de-Sac, I have an uneasy hunch."

With the search made, we soon had our answers.

ED LEVEL 7

EDDY LEVEL 7

JOHNNY LEVEL 7

LEE LEVEL 7

MAE LEVEL 7

MARIE LEVEL 7

NAZZ LEVEL 7

ROLF LEVEL 7

SARA LEVEL 7

All of the parents of the Cul-de-Sac also have a Level 5 Clearance, including my father before he was killed, Only Ed's and Sara's mom who also had a Level 7. Thinking back, she was always at the Cul-de-Sac, even when Edd was gone on a trip with his parents.

We both set back from the hologram, and Edd was the first to speak. "It would appear that we all have a predetermine plan for our future, but I have to agree with you on the fact that we were not modified to meet their needs. Every child from the Cul-de-Sac, including the Kankers, are listed, and we are too different from each other. The only explanation is that we were placed together in one neighborhood, to grow up together. I was starting to wonder why no one ever moved in or out of the Cul-de-Sac.

"See if you can find this secret project that seems to be going on" I asked.

"I'll start by looking for the largest file. If it involves all the kids from the Cul-de-Sac, it would have to be something big."

When Edd's search came back, we were not prepared for what we found. Though we could not access the file, the size alone told us that if we could, we would not find any answers any time soon. We sat staring at a 14K Terabyte file, simply titled, "UES Leonardo da Vinci"


	9. Chapter 9

" _UES Leonardo da Vinci"_

Well, at least this project had a name but it got us no closer to knowing what was going on here.

"What do we do now?" asked Kevin knowing that even know the name would get us no closer to what was actually happening.

"I guess we can go find Kenny and Sammy, maybe head back to the apartment, and out of this building, it's starting to feel a little cramp to me myself" I said.

"Before you close all that out, search for Jimmy and see what it says" said Kevin.

I was just as curious as he was, so I set the search into motion. This did take a few seconds, and we got this warning to come up.

" _Level 10 access only, please verify two users in the room."_ Two hand prints started to glow on the desk, so I placed my hand on one and motion for Kevin to do the other.

" _User ID confirmed"_ and the information started to appear on the screen. A bit advance for a standard Computer System I thought to myself.

 _James (Jimmy) L. Tanner, age 13 years - Last Known Location * LAS VEGAS NV *_

 _An illegal clone created by Dr David Tanner (acting uncle) * ARRESTED *_

 _Enhanced by Dr Linda Tanner (acting mother) * ARRESTED *_

 _Known abilities, -Enhanced Strength- -Master Strategist- -High Speed Sprints-_

 _Clone Cell Donors, * Unknown *_

 _Doctors D. Tanner, L. Tanner, and the Tanner family are now known agents for the underground_

 _Third Rich Movement, wish to gain power in strategic locations for future endeavors._

 _Security Clearance * NONE * Extreme High Risk to Program Safety and Contentious Operation._

"Whoa!" came from Kevin and for once I would have to agree with his choice of a one word sentence.

"Something tells me that he was not in love with either of us, Edd, he just has his warped brain set on becoming some high level official in something. Something he feels that killing us will help him achieve."

"True," he answered, "but if I'm reading into this correctly, Killing us will only endanger the program's operation, not insure him a high seat. Let's find Kenny and Sammy and see about getting out of here. I think I will feel more comfortable at our own place right now."

Kevin agreed and we closed out the desk display. He searched his unit to locate the two and found that they were in the basement, at what appeared to be a firing range. After setting everything back to normal we went to the door, and I set my hand on the panel like I had seen Kenny do coming in. After a moment, the blue light, retreated back to its starting point, and we heard, " _Security Systems Deactivated"_ going out of the door, we found Ms Frances sitting at her desk working on some paper, I told her we were headed out for the day, and she wished us a good evening.

As we made our way to the glass wall Kevin turned and stated, "We're asking Kenny to come back to the apartment with us for a while, to get him out some."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you two, I know he will appreciate it very much. I know he was getting a bit bored staying around here all the time." replied my obvious oblivious Personal Assistant.

When the Elevator doors closed behind us, I think we both went into Hysterics at the same time. Laughing so hard that we were leaning against the walls, I looked over at my lover and said, not asked, "You did that on purpose didn't you, just to see what her response would be." still laughing Kevin could only nod. Walking over I picked up his chin and looked deep into those wonderful green eyes, and leaned in for one of our phenomenal kisses. When the doors opened, that's the way we were found.

"Ahem" broke us out of our retrieve, Kenny smiled and stated "If you both are done trying to do a tonsillectomy on each other, Sammy has passed his Firing rang portion of his weapons test. Once I complete the classroom portion, he will be fully qualified with his new weapons. I'll do all three of you at one time whenever it is convent."

Heading out of the building I noticed that there were 2 officers at the desk now, and both wished us a good evening. Being not quite 4pm yet the streets were a little more crowded than when we come in this morning. Kenny stated that at this time we would have to rush to catch the next boat out, or could take our time and walk along the waterfront and grab a quick bite, waiting for the next one. Choosing the latter option we started our leisurely stroll through Seattle streets and the waterfront.

All the boats along the wharf, in the bay, the sounds, and smells assault you all at once here. I even heard a bell clanging in the distance. Police boats in the water patrolling, a fire department, half on land half in the water. All kinds of restaurants and attractions, all along the water's edge. So many people coming and going in different directions, it was simply amazing to keep up with. We stopped at a little place right on the water that offered waterfront seating. Since the weather was nice we opted for that option. Signs everywhere, saying try the famous Clam Chowder, I thought it was too hot, for that and ordered Fish and chips instead. Everyone else decided on the same and we went to the sitting are when we got our food.

"Watch out for the gulls, they will steal the food right out from under you if you're not careful." Kenny advises us.

Kevin must not of have been paying attention, just as he was about to throw a french fry in his mouth, a gull came along and snatched it straight from his fingers. Seeing the look in his eyes when one second he was holding a fresh hot french fry and the next second biting on air. I wish I had a camera at that one moment, it was priceless.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As we were finishing our meal Kenny looked out across the water and stated, "There's our ride coming in, we should head over to the terminal and get our tickets". Looking out across the water all I saw were boats of different sizes and colors going back and forth. How he could tell one from another I could only guess.

Taking care of our trash we head up the street to the terminal from where our day in Seattle began. He walked up to a computer kiosk and requested the number of tickets needed for the four of us, explaining that the trip in this direction was charged. "Here is something else that is available to you," he said, taking a quick look around to see if anyone was watching. Passing his arm in front of the screen, the Kiosk soon registered the tickets paid for and started to print them. "The chips will also act as a company credit card, just make sure no one sees you using it this way for right now."

We waited while the same process was repeated again on the boat, Unload, Inspect, then time to reload, before we headed out onto the dock. It was a lot more crowded this trip, and we had a hard time finding a place to sit where we could just talk among ourself. I spent most of the trip just sitting with my arms wrapped around my baby, something that seems to be coming in short supply here lately, when I realized that I wasn't happy how things were turning out. My father had a lot of questions to answer, and some serious explaining to do. I was getting a scary feeling that life would never be the same again, at this point, and we had no say so in the matter. What kind of project was he working on. All of the kids from the Cul-de-Sac were involved, Jimmy was created thirteen years ago, to work on said project, and some serious advance technology.

And speaking of Jimmy, where is he now? What is he really up to? What is his final goal out of all of this. Nothing is making any sense, get one answer and the others to just fly out the window. Nothing fits in the equation anymore. I'm not use to that. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that we had arrived back at out starting point. Just as we turned the corner to walk up the street to the condo, Kenny received a call, and he stated that he was almost there. After hanging up, he looked over at us and said his stuff had arrived to get him through the time here with us. I wasn't even think that he didn't even have a bag with him when we left Seattle.

Another white van greeted us when we arrived at our condominium, with several large cases for Kenny. With a questionable look, at him, he went on that he would explain things later. Getting upstairs to our place, after dropping Sammy off on his floor, we showed Kenny where his room would be, and allowed them to move his stuff into it. Kevin and I took a moment to change into some comfortable clothing, to wear the rest of the day. I don't think either of us had made any kind of plans from this point on. We met Kenny back in the main room and he had also changed. He explained that the crates contained clothing and a secured link to the main office for him along with a charging port for the components, he has.

We sit around just chilling, and kicking back, when Sammy called on Kevin's "com", he was thinking, that now might be a good time to go get the stuff we needed for our places. We all thought it would be good to see where we actually lived. We met Sammy in the garage by the Buick, and we all piled in, Kevin and I in the back, Sammy and Kenny in the front. He had found a Fred Meyers, not far away, and different ways to get there, and we decided to go one way and return the other. I hadn't even realized the town was split in two and you had to cross one of two bridges to get across town.

With the shopping done, and a quick dinner at a little dinner with wonderful pies, we headed back to the condominium. With everything put away, Kevin and I decided that another walk would be nice. We wanted to walk through town some, just around a couple of blocks where we were staying, Kenny said that now that we had the Bio-Chips, we would be able to move more freely, with just yourself. He wanted to stay and watch the water from one of the many seats available to sit on. After letting Sammy know what we were doing, we were on our way.

Being able to walk as a couple like we wanted to do for years, but was unable to because of fear and prejudice, was a wonderful new experience for the both of us. With the Navy Base looming almost right in front of us, it still had the feel of an old town that was very proud of its history. We found museums, small little shops, where people were selling their own artwork, most was outstanding. I knew we had to check them out, might find something to make the condo, look more like home for us. There was even a live theater in town that featured some wonderful shows that would also need checking out if I could talk Kevin into it. All this time we never let go of each other or embarrassed about showing our love for one another. After stopping for some ice cream, we made our way back up the road to home. We found Sammy and Kenny standing outside, with both of their arms covered, yet you could still see a glow from both of them.

"What's up guys" asked Kevin.

"Jimmy was spotted in Northern California, this evening. He seems to be slowly getting closer to this location." replied, Sammy.

"I will have to start the training class for all three of you in the morning, then we will be going out to a government firing range that will be cleared, and available for our use. Everyone will need to be 'Weapons Ready' tomorrow." stated Kenny in a very serious voice. From the look in his eyes, I'm guessing he is on high alert again. There always seems to be something going on here.

We went on up to our apartments, and Kevin and I retired to our bedroom for the night. What started out as a lot of kissing and pawing, wound up with both of us without any clothing, standing in the dark at the large windows, overlooking the bay. I was memorized by his beauty from the lights glowing from across the water, and the way he was staring at me, I am beginning to think he's having the same thoughts. We again joined into an overwhelming passion of lovemaking right there by the windows to the world. We both reached release at the same time, and I know somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a ship's horn at the same moment, yet I do know that neither of us cared, we only had eyes for each other. And our hearts were forever locked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kevin and I returned to bed for a peaceful slumber in each others arms, while the world slipped on by outside. We were awoken a little after 6 in the morning by the loudest ship horn either of us as ever heard. Untangling ourselfs from each other we rushed over to look out the windows of our bedroom. What greeted us was a sight few ever get to see, a large aircraft carrier with the number 68 was slowing making its way toward the Navy Base. This thing was huge, easily dwarfing the ones being decommissioned, that we past coming into town the other day. Another blast of the horn and seeing people moving back and forth on the flight deck, made both of us jump. I think we both realized that neither of us had any clothing on, and besides, we could smell breakfast cooking from the kitchen. We jumped in the shower and cleaned up quickly, after a little mutual satisfaction, and grab a couple pairs of shorts to wear out into the main part of the house.

We met Kenny and Sammy in the kitchen, where Coffee and juice was set out, while Kenny was making pancakes and bacon. "Where did you learn to cook Kenny" I asked.

"When I was growing up at home, I had to fend for myself most of the time. I would get my parents' food assistance card, and shop for myself, hiding what I could in my bedroom. They never even realized that the card was missing." he replied, setting a plate piled high with pancakes and a plate full of bacon out for us. We filled our plates and set at the kitchen bar eating, and just talking about general topics.

"The ship that you saw pass by was the USS Nimitz. After the inactivation of the USS Enterprise on, the Nimitz became the oldest U.S. carrier in service, although the Enterprise retains the record for longest-serving." Kenny told us. I'm guessing having a brain that's a super computer, does come in handy sometimes. "After we eat, and clean up I'll start the class session for the weapons safety, we'll have to move through this fairly quickly, so I hope you can pick this stuff okay. After lunch we'll ride up to the firing range, to practice the actual use of your weapons. Once you can complete all that, I'll be able to activate your weapons for full time status, so you would have them in case of emergency."

The class portion wasn't any real problem. Just a reminder on when and when not we could actually use our weapons, and how to use each setting and why. And inform us on what actions we needed to do when we had to use our weapons. Once we showed that we all had a thorough understanding of all the information, we got ready to head up to the firing range. Kenny advised us to skip lunch because he had a surprise for an early dinner while we were out.

He was giving us directions as we made our way north out of town. Spotting the locations of several shopping locations and other businesses. Moving on through the next town, we kept moving on up the road, after a few miles, he instructed Sammy where to turn, and it seems we have moved deeper through an unpopulated area of the county.

We came upon what appeared to be a small military installation, and as we pulled up to the gate, Sammy produces some papers for the which the guard reviewed. When all were approved, we were given directions to the firing range, and the time limit we had on it. When we arrived, we found it deserted, but Kenny sat in the car and activated his "computer", and double checked for any hidden watchers.

When he decided the cost was clear, we exited the vehicle and headed onto the range. Kenny first activated our weapons by holding his arms to ours. We then spent the next 3 hours learning how to control the strength, and type of blast that we were able to use. This took lots of concentration and muscle control. Sammy was looking like an old pro at this as he was practicing and giving us a demonstration. Kevin was picking it up easily enough, but I was having some trouble with muscle control portion of it. At the end of our session, I was doing well enough to pass, I however felt like I had just practiced with the Varsity Football Team.

As we headed back out to the highway, Kenny told Sammy to turn north again. When we reached the middle of another small town, we turned and headed along the water again, out into the middle of nowhere. Coming around the bend out popped this huge casino resort. Well huge by our standards, we were sure there were lots more bigger elsewhere. Kenny informed us that, that was where we would be eating, but first he had something else to show us. Having turned away we drove into a small Native American Reservation. Navigating the small streets, he directed us to a small graveyard, located within the town.

After parking, we exited the car, Kenny said nothing and started walking to the largest grave marker we could see. Not knowing anything else to do, we followed him, just as quietly. Upon seeing the marble headstone, I knew we had stepped foot onto sacred ground. " _SEATTLE, Chief of the Suguampsh, and Allied tribes. Died June 7, 1866. The firm friend of the whites, and for him the CITY of SEATTLE, was named by its FOUNDERS."_ I dropped to my knees and bowed my head, even we knew of the great Chief Seattle, and respected the once proud warrior. I think even Kevin and Sammy could feel that this was a sacred place, not just for me, but for thousands of Native Americans.

Without saying a word we turned to leave, but not before stopping to pick up garbage, and other stuff, left behind by careless individuals. The ride back to dinner, was quite with only two words being spoken by me, to Kenny, "Thank You." Dinner was a wonderful affair, and plenty of good food. Not your normal buffet, this was food, from the Pacific Northwest, being served tonight.

The ride back into town was with a marked increase in State Police, and Military Police. We were stopped at a road block with a combination of officers, and our vehicle was searched. We were told that there was an escape convict in the area and they were taking no chances. When we got near the condominium, Kenny suddenly sits up straight, with a blank look in his eyes. They both have shown bright blue, and his holographic were on full display.

"Jimmy was spotted outside of Safeco Plaza a couple of hours ago. It seems he now knows you are in the region. How he found out is still unknown. An Emergency Alert has been sent to both of your parents, Edd, and they should be arriving soon. CCTV does not have his current location. All security is at its highest level until he is located, and dealt with. The leak within the company must be located and terminated."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Opening the door to our apartment, was the last thing I remembered. Well, that and a loud boom inside my head. I woke up with the biggest headache I had ever experienced, and the sudden realization that I couldn't move. I had been tied to something, but everything was completely dark and I was unable to see. I could hear shuffling around near me, sounding like someone was struggling.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked, praying it was a friend.

"Edd, are you okay?" called out Sammy. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I just woke up, did you see what happened?"

"I saw a gun flash and that's all I know. I woke up just a few minutes ago myself."

"Where's Kevin and Kenny? Have you seen them or heard anything?" I asked.

"Don't know, you are the first I've heard." sighed Sammy

Bright light flooded our eyes, temporarily blinding us. When we could see again, Jimmy was standing in the room with us, dressed in black from head to toe, even his blond hair was dyed black. Looking around I saw Kevin tied to a chair like I was only he had a gunshot wound in his right shoulder. Kenny was slumped against the far wall unmoving at all, I wondered if he was even still alive. I turned and glared back at Jimmy, wondering what was he had going through his head.

"Thought moving out here would hide you and your little fairy boyfriend. Both of your pansy asses should have been taken out when you first started fooling around. You are both sick perverts and nothing more. The only reason I had to put up with it was to get to you and Kevin so I could get into this project and complete my mission" he spat. "I wonder if you even know just what is going on with your company. All the secrets they are playing with the backing of a great deal of governments. I bet you didn't even know your parents are working on taking over the world's governments. Putting it all under their control, where they are grooming their only son to follow in their footsteps. And you are falling for it hook, line and sinker." He was ranting, good now, and very animated.

"And what about you and your family?" I asked, "In with the Third Reich, and you are one to talk about trying to take over a government."

"We are working for the better of the planet, and the advancement of people who can take us there." He yelled.

This kid was completely brainwashed. This was not the friendly, clumsy kid from the Cul-de-Sac. I was busy trying to activate the com on my wrist, to set off an emergency signal. But it seems nothing was working, I noticed that Sammy was having the same luck. With the number of security around when we came in, I wonder why our bio-sensors hadn't set any alarms either. This was not suppose to happen, and Kenny was linked to the mainframe, something was not adding up.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying to get some information out of him, while we were tied up and all.

"Oh, we are still in your apartment. In the spare bedroom, to be exact. Getting here was an easy affair, even with all of your security running around. Wonder why your puny little police force hasn't come running to rescue you yet?" He pointed over to Kenny half lying on the floor. "Without their little computer, they are completely blind to what, going on. They think there is still four good signals coming from this apartment. One of the easiest ways to blind and cripple any organization, is to take out their electronics. They didn't tell you about your little buddy over there did they, oh I see they only told you part of the story. That's why this has not been making any sense to you. I can already see it in your eyes. I remember now, you were told that Kenny's brain was replaced with a wireless connection to the company mainframe, well that's not true you know. He is the Mainframe."

Things started to click into place with me but I continue to struggle against my bonds, to keep things going. "Please let me check on Kevin and Kenny, you know I can't fight back, that was Kevin's thing not mine. Besides, Kenny's body is still human, let me at least check and make them comfortable." I was begging with Jimmy and I think he like the power play, with him being more powerful over me. Swelling his ego was a good thing at this time. "Please, Jimmy, just let me look, then you can tie me back up again. I won't even move toward you, I'll just check them out and sit back down, that's all."

He began to smile, with a sneer, and I could see Sammy looking at me like I was crazy. He pulled a pistol from the small of his back, pointed it straight at my head. "You do not move, until I tell you to, if you do, I will put a bullet in your head." Giving us a wide berth, he moved around behind us to loosen my bonds. I could tell he was doing it one handed, so that meant he still had the gun trained on me. He never completely removed anything, before moving back around front. "Get yourself loose, and tend to your fairy friends. Make no move in my direction, or your parents become childless."

After getting out of my bonds, I first checked with Kevin. The bleeding had stopped for the most part, but he looked very pale. I could tell he had a front and back wound and knew that the bullet had passed right though, I just hope he hadn't lost too much blood. He did look very pale for right now, but he was alive and breathing, I padded the wounds to help anymore bleeding, and after a light kiss I went to Kenny. "Stay away from his left ear, I'm not as dumb as you think." Jimmy yelled. I could hear my father's voice, telling me from the time I was very little, "Always have a backup, encase loose your primary copy." Making sure Jimmy could see his left ear, like he wanted, I was able to hide the right. I placed my fingertips, on his neck, and my thumb on his right earlobe, as I was moving him to lay flat on the floor. I felt a small electric shock through my fingers and I hope it was a good sign. I returned to my chair, staring straight at Jimmy while I was sitting. He went the same process of tying me back up, before returning to the front of the room. Looking over the four of us, he huffed and exited through to the front room of the apartment. I didn't dare tell Sammy what I had hoped would work for fear of Jimmy overhearing.

We sat in silence for about 15-20 minutes, maybe even 30, it was so hard to tell in there. Startling us Jimmy came bursting through the door into the room with his pistol drawn.

BLAM


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

BLAM

The sound was deafening, the force of the impact knocked me over in my chair. Falling onto the floor without any control, was never a pleasant experience. Despite the noise and the pain, I know that something good had just happened, what I wasn't sure yet, but it had to be good news, I had hoped. Sammy and myself laid flat on our backs looking up at the ceiling, Kevin and Kenny had not moved any, they were not in line with the door. I had no idea what was up with Jimmy, and I could hear nothing from the ringing in my ears. I was confused and disoriented at this point, only knowing something had happened, that I pray would help us out.

The blast looked like one of our holo-weapons, that had been off line when Kenny was out of service. I was thinking that Jimmy may be right about him being the Mainframe. If this was true, my father would have definitely had a backup, for sure. I had only moments to figure out how to activate it. Looks like I guessed right this time. I looked over at Kenny again and he was still unmoving, lying along the wall where I had put him. If he was back online, why was he still out of it? I am beginning to miss my hearing right now. The ringing is getting louder. I could "feel" someone approach me and the chair I was strapped to and I was thinking, this is the monument of truth. Would this be a friend or foe?

The face looking down at me brought instant tears, and a deep longing to be held. "MOM! I CAN'T HEAR!" I know I shouted, but it's hard to control your volume when you can't hear it. With a finger on my lips, she mouths the word "soon". Hopefully meaning I will get my hearing back real soon. She set me up and undid the straps holding me to the chair. I quickly turned to see my father, at the back wall, placing chains and restraints on a prone and very unconscious Jimmy. It had appeared that he was thrown against the far wall from the door. I ran to Kevin and undid his straps and try to get him awake, while mom took care of Sammy. Kevin was trying hard to wake up, and was making some kind of noise. I placed my finger on his lips, like mom did me, and he understood. Sammy and mom came over and let me know they would take care of Kevin, so after a quick kiss, letting him know I loved him, I moved out of their way. I went over to Kenny to see if he was showing any signs of waking up.

The only difference I saw was that his skin was warmer and felt more alive than it did the first time I checked on him, but he still showed no signs of waking up. My father came over and passed his own holo-arm over Kenny's head and chest, and shook his head. With a sad look to me he started standing and activating his communications. I was just about hearing a bunch a people come running into the room and split into different groups. They were working on all of us, when my mom came over with a note pad. ' _They are all paramedics that work for the company, so don't worry. Your hearing will return very soon, it's just a side effect of the concussion blast I had to use to immobilize James. I am so sorry you were in the line of fire._ ' I knew my hearing was returning somewhat, I could hear my dad yelling over his com about getting a boat, and transportation, and I did hear him shout the word "Now!"

Moving us out, to the larger room, they wanted to put Kevin, Kenny, Jimmy, and Myself on a stretcher. Mom came over and handed me the note pad, ' _It's okay, just lay still. This will add to the cover story that is being made right now._ ' I wrote back, ' _Where are we going?_ ' Mom was writing while they covered me with a sheet and strapped me in so I wouldn't fall off. ' _To the office in Seattle. Everything will be taken care of there_.' Remembering something important, I snatched the pad back and was furiously writing my message to mom and dad.

" _Remove Ms Frances' Security Clearance;_ _NOW_ _She was the leak feeding Jimmy information. Do Not let her leave the building. I want to deal with her myself."_ Mom's eyes nearly bugged out of her head and quickly shoved the note in front of my father to read. He started shouting orders at a Security Officer, while mom was tapping away on her holo-arm. I hoped they were doing what I asked. We had to make our way to the lobby in shifts because of the number of people, once we all arrived we moved outside under heavy armed guard.

We were moving toward the small dock where the smaller ferry's came into town at and I could hear a loud motor coming in as we approached. I had to strain to look out to see what kind of craft we were headed to, frankly it sounded like an aircraft, but didn't think that there were any nearby the size we would need. What I saw was a total surprise still, a military grade hovercraft, coming alongside the pier where we were heading, with its engines at a high idle. You think these things get quieter on the inside? The answer is no. The only ways to communicate was with large headsets.

As my hearing was returning I also asked for a set, for the trip across to Seattle. Finding a channel I was able to talk to mom and finally get some answers. "We had just landed in town when the computer mainframe went off line. With the added security, we needed to make sure everything was okay. When there was no answer from your cells, and we were even unable to track them, we knew something was wrong. All security was brought in closer, to create a net no one would slip through, while the entire downtown was evacuated. When we were ready, your father and I started up the stairs with a security team, the elevators had been shut off somehow, but we would come to the door alone like nothing was wrong hoping to surprise, who or whatever had happened. That's when the holo-coms came back online and the emergency alerts started going off. It was a mad dash up the stairs, and somehow James must have been tipped off. When your father busted through the front door, James was headed into the spare room and I knew that the concussion blast was the only option to stop him until we could get in there ourselfs."

"But what about all these secrets, and projects, and the cover up for us testing new electronics. It was starting to sound like he was right about some things, and what the hell is a UES Leonardo da Vinci?" I pleaded. "Are you trying to take over the world, or something?"

After a deep sigh, she looked forlorn, and answered in a voice that I knew that meant this was a very old story. "No son, we are not trying to take over the world, we are trying to save it, and others."

 **END OF BOOK TWO**

As book 2 comes to a close, I have already been working on continuing the story. I am more or less letting it write itself from here, and from whatever comes to mind. Book 3 has turned into a real Sci-Fi story, with Edd and Kevin, along all the others from the Cul-de-Sac. A Kindle Book version of the story is available on Amazon for those who are interested. I will be putting up Book 3 in a few days and we'll see how well it is received. Thanks for all the kind words so far. They have really lifted my spirits.


End file.
